


Jealousy

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Poe, Jealousy, M/M, Spoilers, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Finn tells Poe about Rose kissing him.This contains spoilers from The Last Jedi





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Star Wars or any of it's characters.

The Millennium Falcon rose off the surface of Crait escaping the First Order. Poe Dameron looked out the window, watching the herd vulptices running to safety. After the past few days, Poe wanted a break. Poe deserved a break. He looked around at the ship. The Falcon wasn’t the biggest ship and the entire Resistance was on board. What Poe really wanted was to be alone. Well alone with his boyfriend, Finn. Finn and Poe had not gone public on their relationship. Before the attack on Starkiller Base the two got together. Poe loved the Finn wore his jacket. When Finn went into his coma Poe spent the few nights by his side in secret. When Finn offered to go on the secret mission, Poe was hesitant. They were finally together, but Poe knew that Finn had to go, for the Resistance to survive, though they all nearly didn’t.  
“There’s an empty room over here.” Finn said gesturing to Poe. They were going to share the room. Poe stood up smiling at the idea of staying with his boyfriend. He walked over to Finn admiring his smile, his strong arms, and everything about him. Poe was so focused on fighting for what was right he had never had an actual relationship. They walked into the room. “It’s not much, but it does have a bed, which is more than most of the rooms. Plus…” Finn began holding Poe’s hand. “It has a bed. I’m sure you are exhausted. We went through a lot today. A lot of fights. A lot of loss.” Finn’s voice trailed off.  
Poe looked at him and knew something was wrong. “You okay?” Finn wasn’t looking at him. “Finn. What happened?”  
“I almost sacrificed myself today.” Finn said.  
“I ordered you to turn around. Why didn’t you?” Poe asked.  
“Would you have if the roles were reversed?” Poe knew Finn was right. If it meant helping the Resistance and helping bring an end to the First Order, he would have done it. Finn looked a little weird.  
“Something...else. Finn, did you get hurt?” Poe was getting concerned.  
“No it’s just...Rose.” Finn said bracing himself.  
“She’ll be fine, Finn.” Poe responded.  
“No that. I know that. It’s...When she stopped me from hitting the battering ram. She. Well. She. She kind of.” Finn was not sure how Poe would react.  
Poe grabbed his hand. “Spit it out Finn!”  
“She kissed me!” Finn blurted out. “She just. She kissed me! But I did not kiss her back. I kind of just stood there shocked.”  
Poe was containing his anger. While he had not had a relationship before, he wanted to keep Finn all to himself. His first instinct was to climb on top of Finn, hold him, and say “mine!” But Poe figured that was a bit extreme. “So she kissed you?”  
“Yes.” Finn said.  
“And you did not kiss her back?” Poe said pacing.  
“No I did not kiss her back.” Finn said. He could tell Poe was processing it.  
“And am I a better kisser?” Poe asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Of course!” Finn said.  
“Good answer!” Poe said.  
“Get over here, flyboy.” Finn said smiling. Poe walked over and kissed his boyfriend softly. Finn’s lips were soft and gentle. The kiss was slow, but grew passionate with Poe softly biting Finn’s lips.  
“You know, if we are the only ones with a bed, we should probably use it.” Poe said quickly taking his shirt off.  
“Oh hell yes!” Finn said following Poe’s lead.


End file.
